HPATRODA
by Aubrie1234
Summary: Harry Potter and the rebuild of Dumbledore's Army, my first ever story. I decided to post it in hope of making a rewrite of it, an it could also be used as a prompt, but I also have more inside, along with what I wrote so far.


_**Hello, Everyone, and I know this may seem strange, posting this story, but I did this for a reason. You see, back in 2011, I was young, and I made mistakes; this was my first story, and now I hate it! I've discontinued it, to write a redo of it, and I want you guys to help me with your reviews. This is just like when I wrote the original**_ **Digimon Explorers** _ **, which I have also posted here, but this was before I started writing that. I really want to do a rewrite of this, but I need your support, since I haven't read this story again until a few days ago, after I managed to find the file in my computer again, after I had tried deleting it. It is horrible to me! I can't believe that I wrote this, and I made so many mistakes! I know better now, and I really want to do a rewrite of this story, or, if you guys want to, you can rewrite the story, like a prompt or something. But please, tell me first!**_

* * *

11/25/2011

Harry Potter and the rebuild of Dumbledore's Army.

Written by: Aubrie1234 **(No, I will not give you the original name I put for the writer! It's a secret, since I cannot say my real name!)**

* * *

Chapter 1

One day, Harry Potter thought that he, Ronald Weasley, and Hermione Granger should start-up the D.A. (Dumbledore's Army) again. I think we need to start-up the D.A. again. said Harry. Yeah, I think we need to start-up the D.A. again too mate, but if we do, where are we going to do it?" asked Ron. "Well, I think we should start it at the Ministry of Magic." answered Hermione.

Harry and Ron stared at her for awhile, because it seemed impossible to them that they should do it there because in the past, they had a hard time at the Ministry. "I think we should do it there because the Ministry Wizards might need help fighting V-Voldemort." Hermione said in a shaky tone, Ron started wincing at the name.

Then they agreed on it, they were going to London to visit the Ministry of Magic and teach the Wizards there better spells and protection that they learned over the years. They arrived at the Ministry of Magic visitor's entrance 30 minutes later. They climbed in the telephone booth and went down into the Ministry of Magic. They went to the muggle artifacts office to talk with Mr. Weasley about who they should talk to. "Well, I think all of you should talk to Kingsley Shacklebolt." exclaimed Mr. Weasley.

Then they went to the Auror's office to talk to Kingsley and the other Aurors about Hermione's suggestion about the D.A. start-up at the Ministry of Magic. "I think that is a great idea Hermione, but we have stuff to do and when and where are we going to do the D.A. meetings?" asked Kingsley. "I thought that you might ask that, so I thought it would be held here of course in the Auror's office and we can use my magic galleons to tell Aurors when it will be time to do a D.A. meeting." Hermione said in a few breaths. Well the Aurors agreed to Hermione's plan, but before they agreed to it they asked them to make sure that the Minister agreed to it too. So they went to the Minister's office (Rufus Scrimgeour's office), but before they started to say anything Scrimgeour said excitedly, "Well, well, well Harry did you decide to tell me that you want to accept my offer?"

"No." said Harry irritably; he did not want to discuss this in front of his friends. "What offer?" said Ron and Hermione in unison. "I'm not telling you guys!" said Harry loudly, he was getting mad now. "The offer I made with Harry in his 6th year, didn't he tell you?"said Scrimgeour. "No, he didn't." said Ron and Hermione sadly.

"Well, I made an offer with Harry about the Ministry to make it look like he joined the Ministry to impress the Wizarding community." said Scrimgeour. "He never told us that!" Ron and Hermione said surprised. Harry was mad now, so mad he could slap Ron and Hermione 10 times without stopping. "I'm going back to the Auror's office." said Harry madly. He went back to the Auror's office and waited for Ron and Hermione, it was awhile before they came back.

* * *

Chapter 2

"How did it go?" said Harry Questioningly. "Perfect!" Hermione said happily. "What did he say?" Harry asked hopefully. "That he would gladly let us start-up the D.A. again here in the Ministry!" Hermione excitedly said. But before they could say anything else, an Auror came running down the hall yelling: "The Ministry is under attack! The Ministry is under attack!"

"Uh oh, I wonder who's attacking the ministry this time? They would have to be whackos to attack the Ministry of Magic!" said Ron. "CRASH!" The wall between them and the hall to the other offices fell down upon them. "Ron, RON!" Hermione yelled at the top of her voice. Harry opened one eye to see his surroundings. He was covered underneath the wall. He kept hearing Hermione's yells' and he tried to get out of the rubble, but the rubble was too heavy to lift.

"Hermione, help me out of here!" Harry yelled to her. When she didn't answer, he yelled the same thing again, this time she answered: "Harry, someone's taken Ron!" "What?!" Harry yelled. "Get me out of here!" She helped him out of there and he asked her to recall what she had seen. "All I saw was a shadowy figure dragging an unconscious Ron through the rubble." She scarily said.

"He must be around here somewhere." Harry said scarily. They looked and looked for Ron everywhere in the ministry, but couldn't find him anywhere. "He must be here somewhere!" Harry said a little insanely. He won't believe that his best friend is gone. "Harry, he isn't here." Hermione sadly said.

"Yes he is!" he said. Hermione had to put a full body-bind curse on Harry and she asked Kingsley to help her bring Harry to Harry's house. "I better go find Ron alone, Kingsley could you look after Harry for me, please?" she asked Kingsley. "Sure Hermione, but he might get away somehow, so what do I do if he does?" Kingsley asked. "That's easy, Kingsley, if he does, ask people if they've seen him, and if they do, ask them where they saw him." Hermione said.

"Can I come too?" Harry asked. "No you can't come Harry." Kingsley said. "Awwwwww." Harry whined. Before Hermione left, she put the Marauder's map and other stuff in her pack. Hermione left and the first thing she did was pull out the Marauder's map and looked on it. She saw no one at Hogwarts except the ghosts. "This is strange." She muttered to herself.

Meanwhile, Harry secretly made a big doll of himself to put in his bed to trick Kingsley, and he followed Hermione. She went to Hogwarts to investigate what she saw on the Marauder's map to see if it's true. When she got there, the place was dilapidated and in ruins. "What happened here?" Hermione asked one of the ghosts. "The Death Eaters came and took everyone into the Forbidden forest and left the place in ruins." Nearly Headless Nick sadly said. "Do you know if the Death Eaters had Ronald Weasley with them?" Hermione asked him. "If I'm correct they did." He said. "Thanks, Nick." She said. "It's Sir Nicolas." He said. Then, she walked into the Forbidden forest.

* * *

Chapter 3

She felt very cold in there. "Brrrrrrrrrr, its cold in here." Hermione said. "I hope that there are no Dementors in here." She said quietly. Then, she saw one Dementor gliding through some trees heading towards her. Whispering fast she said: "Expecto Patronum!" and a silver otter Patronus swam out of her wand at the Dementor.

The Dementor felt it and left. "Whew, that was close." Hermione softly said. She had the otter at her side in case there were more Dementors around, and there were. "I hope I find Ron soon." She said. Meanwhile, Deep in the forest, the Death Eaters were holding the Hogwartians and Ron hostage.

"Uhh, what happened?" Ron said as he woke up. "Ron, you're awake!" Ginny whispered. "Where am I?" Ron asked. "Your in the Forbidden forest Ron." Neville whispered. "What? Ginny? Neville? I thought that I was in the ministry! What am I doing here?" Ron asked.

"The Death Eaters brought you here along with us. We asked them where they found you, but they didn't say a thing." Neville explained everything that they knew happened. "So, I've been unconscious this whole time?" Ron asked Ginny. "Yep, brother." Ginny answered. "Is Voldemort here?" Ron asked them.

"Not yet, they just called him." Ginny said and Ron fainted. "He's a bad brother, isn't he?" Ginny asked Neville. "Yep, he is." Neville answered. "I'm here, my loyal servants." Voldemort said in his snakelike voice. "My lord, we infiltrated the ministry and captured this red-haired boy." Greyback announced as he pointed at Ron.

"What is so special about this boy that you called me?" Voldemort asked Greyback. "We found him helping the Potter boy, my lord." Greyback answered. "What? He must be asked where Harry is before he dies." Voldemort said. "Yes, my lord." Greyback said. They untied Ron and once he was awake they asked and asked, but he was no help. "He is no help, my lord." Greyback told Voldemort. "Well, we can still use him as bait. This is what we will do….." Voldemort told his servants his plan.

"…..does everyone know the plan?" Voldemort asked his servants. "Yes we do, our lord." they said. Back where Hermione was, the Dementors were starting to thin out. "I must be getting close. I hope Ron is alright." Hermione said. She walked and walked until she saw no more Dementors in the forest. "I must be very close now." She muttered.

Back behind her was Harry. He looked like a hairy hippogriff that fought a thestral. She must be going after Ron, he thought. Suddenly, from out of nowhere, dark grey and scabbed hands closed on his neck. He couldn't breathe, not one bit.

"Arrrrrrrgh!" Harry yelled. Hermione turned around and said: "Harry! Expecto Patronum!" The silver otter went at the Dementor and the Dementor let go and floated away. "Whew, that was close. Harry, what are you doing here? I thought you were with Kingsley." Hermione said scardily. "I was with him, but I followed you in case you were with Ron." Harry sadly said.

"You can come with me Harry, just stay with me." She said. They walked and walked until they saw a shadowy figure walking toward them. "Ron, is that you?" Harry asked the figure. "Harry? It's me Ron!" Ron yelled. "Ron!" Harry yelled back to Ron.

Harry ran toward him and hugged him and asked him where he was, but Hermione wasn't so sure because Ron should have yelled her name first and told her how much he loves her. "Hey Ron, is anything wrong with you?" Hermione asked him. "What? Who are you? I'm all right if you want to know." Ron said to Hermione. "Aha! I knew it! Someone's imperised Ron, Harry!" Hermione yelled at him. "The non-imperised Ron would know my name and say how much he loves me!" Hermione yelled to them.

* * *

Chapter 4

"He's the real Ron, Hermione." Harry said a little more insanely than before. Then, the imperised Ron grabbed Harry around the waist and carried him off and Harry yelling: "Hermione, help me!" "I'm coming Harry!" She yelled to Harry. She ran after them for a long time. Then Ron suddenly stopped and set Harry down.

"Harry, are you all right?" Hermione asked him. "Yes, I'm all right." He replied. Suddenly, some Death Eaters came out from behind the trees. "You can have your friend back," One of the Death Eaters said to them. Ron fell to the ground and Hermione rushed over to him. "but give Harry to us." The Death Eater continued.

"We'll never give you Harry!" Hermione yelled at them. "Then, we will have to take Harry by force." One of the Death Eaters said. "Run!" Harry yelled to Hermione. Harry helped Hermione carry Ron out of the forest. "We lost them." Harry panted.

Then, out of nowhere, a gigantic black threaded hand grabbed Harry and dragged him back into the forbidden forest. "Help!" Harry yelled to Hermione, but she didn't hear him. "Oh no, Hermione can't hear me, and without her, I think I'm not going to make it through this." Harry muttered to himself. "Hey Hermione, I'm all right, but I thought I heard Harry with you!" said Ron.

"Where is he anyway? He helped me bring you out here, Uh oh, I think I know where he is." Hermione said. "Where is he then?" Ron demanded. "I think something or someone dragged him into the forest." "How do you know?" Ron asked her. "Because I can see a dragged person's tracks right from where Harry was standing a minute ago." She said smartly to him.

"Let's go find him then!" Ron stated. "O.K., Ron." She said. They went back into the forest and looked for him, but had no luck. While they searched, they talked about stuff on what happened during Ron's absence. "Oh, that reminds me, Neville, Ginny, and the others were where I was." Ron told her.

"What?! Where were you guys?!" She asked him desperately. "In the place where Aragog's nest was, I think." He answered. "What?! Let's go find them first then!" She said. They went to the place Aragog's nest was, and when they got there they found Harry, Ginny, Neville, and the others.

Harry was unconscious, Ginny and Neville telling them: "It's a trap!" over and over again, and no one paid any attention to them. Suddenly, a net fell upon them and they couldn't get out of it. Then, a mallet fell on them and they were knocked unconscious. Hours or what felt like days or weeks flew by. Then, they regained consciousness and opened their eyes to see their surroundings.

"Ahhhhh!" Hermione yelled in surprise. Nagini the 12-foot snake, Voldemort's Horcrux, and pet was right on top of her and Ron keeping it's eyes on them. They were still in the forest, but something was different that she could not put her finger on. "Well now, our friends are awake are not they, Nagini?" A snakelike voice said menacingly. "Sia, les en." Nagini answered in Parseltongue.

"Good Nagini, I think they can do their job now, you may get off them now," The voice said again. Nagini hissed meanly as she slithered off them. "Don't worry Nagini, you will get to eat them when we are done with them." The voice said again. "Heth sen slen, slren nen." Nagini hissed angrily. Once she got off, Hermione looked around.

Ron looked like he fainted, Ginny and Neville had gags in their mouths, Draco Malfoy was talking with Bellatrix Lestrange about Death Eater stuff, Harry was still unconscious, the others were trying to break free now, the voice that was talking with Nagini was Voldemort, and the rest of the Death Eaters were discussing stuff with Voldemort.

"….Yes that's what we have to do, do I have to tell you a thousand times?" Voldemort said angrily. While they were fussing, Hermione noticed the tree limbs were moving, shaking almost. "Is anybody there?" She whispered to the almost shaking limbs. "Hermione, it's the Order of the Phoenix here to rescue You, Harry, and Ron." a familure voice whispered to her. Suddenly, a werewolf, the Weasley family, Kingsley, and Tonks burst through the camouflage of the Forbidden forest.

* * *

Chapter 5

Hermione thought that Professor Lupin (The werewolf) could finally control himself in his werewolf form, and he did by avoiding Hermione and heading straight towards Draco. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!" Bellatrix yelled fearfully in surprise from the attack. Bellatrix did the best she could, but it didn't stop Lupin from going towards Draco. Draco was frozen with fear and couldn't move. "Draco, get out of here now!" Bellatrix told him, but he didn't hear her because of his fear.

Lupin broke through the spells and charged at Draco. Draco regained his senses, but not in time to move out of the way of Lupin's scratches. After Lupin went after someone else, Bellatrix looked at Draco's wounds. They were deep, fresh, and, for some reason, blue. "Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, ow, don't touch my wounds, Bellatrix."

"This does not look good, Draco, and why are your wounds blue?" Bellatrix asked him. "I know this does not look good and I don't know why my wounds are blue, maybe its because of that werewolf." Draco answered. While Draco was lying on the ground, Bellatrix tending to him, Mrs. Weasley and Tonks untied Hermione and Ron. And after being untied, Hermione went over to see what happened to Draco. "Stay away from me, you filthy little mudblood." Draco told her the moment he saw her. "Draco, I just want to look at your wounds, that's all." Hermione told him.

Draco swore under his breath, but he let her come closer. "These wounds don't look good at all and why-" She didn't get to finish when Draco interrupted: "I think I know why my wounds are blue, because of that werewolf." He pointed at Professor Lupin as he said. "I think we need to get you to Madam Pomfrey." She said to him. "Ok, but don't touch my wounds." he said to them as they were starting to pick him up. Hermione didn't know where Madam Pomfrey was, but thought that Draco and Bellatrix knew where.

"Do you two know where Madam Pomfrey is?" She asked them. "Yes, we know where, follow me." Bellatrix told and guided her. When they got to Madam Pomfrey, Draco was bleeding like crazy and losing consciousness, fast. "Madam Pomfrey, we'll explain later, you have to help Draco, NOW!" Hermione told her. Madam Pomfrey worked on Draco as fast as she could.

While she did that, she asked many questions about Draco's condition and how he got it. Bellatrix answered all of the questions on how Draco got his condition and Hermione answered most of the questions on Draco's condition. Then after Draco regained consciousness, he told Hermione: "Thank you" even though he swore he would never tell anyone that. Meanwhile, during the battle, the Aurors were winning and the Death Eaters were losing. "Yiiiiiiiiii!" One Death Eater yelled as he was battling Kingsley, that shot the Death Eater in the bottom with a spell.

* * *

Chapter 6

Most everyone else were fighting and defending each other. Then some Dementors heard the commotion and came to see what was wrong. They saw Harry and came towards him. Mr. Weasley and George were protecting Harry and were on the opposite side of the incoming Dementors. At the time the Dementors reached them, Mr. Weasley and George turned around and faced the Dementors.

"Ahhhhhhh!" George yelled in surprise of the Dementors. The Dementors grabbed all of them around their necks and Mr. Weasley knew what to do, Harry might have known what to do if he wasn't unconscious, George did know the spell, but the Dementor holding him had a tight grip on his neck, and the Dementors were starting the Dementor's kiss on Harry first. "Expecto Patron-" Mr. Weasley didn't get to finish when the Dementor holding him tightened its grip. The Dementor holding Harry dropped him like a lifeless potato sack after it had his soul. "Harry!" George yelled to him, but he didn't answer.

George kept yelling to him, but he still couldn't answer. Ron and Hermione heard George's yells and saw the Dementor that was holding Harry holding Harry's soul. "NO! Harry! NO!" Ron yelled as he charged into the ranks of the Dementors. Hermione went after him and found him beside a silver dog patronus that was keeping the Dementors at bay. It looked like Ron fell as he said the spell and the patronus was fading away slowly as the Dementors were closing in on him.

"Ron, look out!" Hermione yelled to him as the rest of his patronus faded away. "Expecto Patronum!" Hermione yelled as the Dementors closed on him. But the Dementors didn't go away when the patronus swam out of her wand, but faded away when it reached the Dementors. Then Hermione heard a big thump as something fell to the ground. She was afraid that it was Ron, and it was him when the Dementors cleared and the same Dementor that held Harry's soul was now also holding Ron's soul.

"Harry, Ron, no this can't happen…." Hermione told her self as some tears rolled down her cheeks. The Dementor holding Harry and Ron's souls was in the lead as the Dementors were going back into the forest. "Not so fast, Dementors!" She yelled to them as she charged after them. "George, Arthur, are you two all right?" Mrs. Weasley asked Mr. Weasley and George. "Poor Harry, poor Ron…." George muttered to himself and Mr. Weasley said: "Shhhh, Molly, George is sad because he could not help Harry and Ronald in time."

"What happened to Harry and Ronald Arthur?" Mrs. Weasley whispered to him. "I'll tell you later Molly, right now, we need to cheer George up." Mr. Weasley told her. "Its going to be alright, George." Mr. Weasley told him and patted him on the back as Mrs. Weasley thought about what happened to Harry and Ron that made George so sad. "Where is Hermione, anyway?" Mrs. Weasley asked herself. "What?! I better go after Hermione!" George told himself while he went after Hermione through the forest and was thinking: "I hope the Dementors haven't got her too."

"Hermione, Hermione!" George yelled to her, but she didn't answer. He kept yelling and she still didn't answer. Then, he saw Hermione's clothes torn up with werewolf marks and no Hermione to go along with the clothes. "Oh no, I hope she is alright." George told himself. He went farther into the forest and had no luck at all at finding Hermione or the Dementors.

* * *

Chapter 7

Suddenly, he heard a werewolf howl and a woman's scream. "NO! I won't let this happen again!" He yelled as he went after the woman's scream. He found, at the place where he had heard the scream come from, Hermione, what he thought, had no soul, just like Harry and Ron. "No… this can't happen again…." His voice trailed off into the silence as he said the rest of the sentence. "Oh yes, it can happen." An unfamiliar and rough voice said to him.

"Fenrir Greyback, you did this to Hermione using the Dementors?!" George asked him. "Yes I did, and I sent the Dementors out after Harry and the red-haired boy, was he your brother? Yes? No? If he was, then it was a terrible loss for you than me." Fenrir told George. "Your going to pay for this!" George yelled to him. Then, they started a wand fight. Meanwhile, Fred was helping to fight the Death Eaters.

Suddenly, a few trees fell down upon them because some stray spells hit the trees and broke them at the base. The trees crushed some Aurors and Death Eaters underneath their weight. One of the Aurors that were getting crushed was Fred. He tried to lift some of the tree that was pinning him to the ground, but he couldn't budge it, not one bit. He was losing air fast, because the tree was pinning him at his chest.

"Hah! One of the Auror's kids got stuck underneath this tree!" A snickering voice said. Fred could barely turn over to see who was snickering at him. It was Dolov, snickering so much that you could see his rotten teeth. "Stop… snickering… Dolov…, or… else…" Fred told him. "What's that sonny? You want you're mommy? Well, she isn't here for you!" Dolov laughed as he said it.

Fred was losing consciousness fast and his strength was zapping away from him at the same time. Back where George was, the battle was going bad for him. He had 6 cuts on both his arms, a long scar on his left leg, almost all his clothes were ripped to shreds, he had a black eye on his right eye, he was getting pinned against a tree, and everything was going wrong for him. "No…I need to win this or I won't be able to help Hermione, Harry, and Ron." George told himself. Then, he remembered the spell that Harry used on Draco in his 6th year.

"Sectumsempra!" George yelled at Fenrir. "Ahhhhrrrr!" Fenrir wailed as the spell hit the place where it was supposed to hit, his chest. After the spell hit, he looked at Fenrir to see what happened to him. Fenrir fell to the ground as the spell hit him and did what Harry said would happen: two long cuts across his chest and as in a pool of blood made by the spell. "Not so tough now, huh? Now answer my questions and I'll let you live. If not, I'll get to that later." George told him.

Fenrir thought about it and said: "Yes." "Ok then, first question: where are the Dementors?" George asked him. "Through there." Fenrir pointed to some trees as he said it. "Thanks." George told him as he got up and went in the direction Fenrir pointed to. But, what no one knew is that, from Romania, a flock of Dragons showed up outside the forest.

The lead Dragon was blind and he smelled the Aurors and Death Eaters as he thought they were food. He went after them as the flock of Dragons followed him. The Aurors saw the Dragons and ran. "Ha! Those Aurors are too scared to fight us anymore!" Scabior yelled to the other Death Eaters. "Scabior, I think that's why the Aurors ran!" A Death Eater yelled to him as he pointed at the Dragons.

Scabior looked at the place the Death Eater was pointing and saw the Dragons as he yelled to everyone: "RUN!" So, the Death Eaters and the rest of the Aurors ran in the opposite direction of the Dragons. But, the people stuck underneath the trees couldn't run away because of the tree's weight pinning them down. The Dragons smelled the people stuck underneath the trees and went after them instead. Back where George was, he didn't find the Dementors, but he found some black cloth that belonged to the Dementors.

"I must be getting close." He told himself. After awhile, he saw a sparkle of sky blue just a few feet away between the trees and the familiar coldness of the Dementors. "Yes! Now I can save Harry, Ron, and Hermione! But, I shouldn't get cocky." He told himself. He quietly tip-toed to the trees surrounding the clearing and saw, what he thought, were talking to each other. Suddenly, they turned around and saw him.

* * *

Chapter 8

"Uh oh, I'd better run!" George told himself. He ran and ran, but the Dementors caught up with him quickly and were trying to grab him. They grabbed his shirt, but luckily it was unbuttoned, so it slid off him and at the Dementors. They jerked back in surprise of it sliding off him. Back where the people that are still stuck underneath the trees, they had bad luck, lots of bad luck.

The Dragons were coming closer to them and they were losing air fast. Suddenly George and the Dementors chasing him ran into the clearing and saw: the Dragons, the Aurors and Death Eaters stuck underneath the trees, and the most important thing to George: Fred. Fred was in trouble because he was getting crushed, he didn't have his wand, and the Dragons were going towards him and were about to eat him first. The Dementors felt the Dragon's presence, and because they don't even try to get the Dragon's souls and they were too scared to do it, they left. "NO!" George yelled as he charged over to save Fred from getting eaten.

"Protego!" George yelled as he was defending his twin. The Dragons backed away a little, but it didn't stop them from coming closer. "I need to find a way out of this." George muttered to himself. Suddenly, three people said: "Protego!" and three shields appeared in front of Fred and George, helping George's shield protect them from the Dragons. One of the Dragons breathed fire and it blasted into the four shields, but instead of breaking the shields and scorching Fred and George, it reflected off it and back to the Dragons burning them instead.

"Raaaarrrrrr!" The burnt Dragons roared in pain. "Who yelled 'Protego'?" George yelled over the Dragon's roars. "We did, brother!" Three people side-stepped out from behind the trees and raised their hands. George saw that it was Ginny, Bill, and Charlie. "How did you get loose?" He asked Ginny.

"Bill and Charlie untied me." She answered. Suddenly, one stray spell came towards them and zapped George. "Ahhhhhhh!" He yelled as the spell hit him on the back and after the spell hit him, he fell to the ground. "George!" All three of them yelled as they rushed over, but the Protegos blocked them from coming closer. They tried to undo the Protegos, but the Protegos couldn't be undone, unless all of the people that cast the Protegos undid them, nothing more, nothing less could be done.

Some of the people still stuck underneath the trees cried for help, and anyone that wasn't fighting nor helping came over to help them, even the Death Eaters. The spell that hit George did lots of damage to him. He had a big, black, sizzling place on his back where the spell hit him, he was numb to the touch, and the electricity in the spell and the shock from it left him unconscious. After some of the people lifted the tree that was pinning Fred down it gave him enough room to get out from underneath the tree. After regaining all his strength, he grabbed his wand and George's wand, he helped undo the Protegos, and helped Charlie carry George to Madam Pomfrey.

After George woke up, Fred asked his twin about what Fred heard during the time he was still stuck underneath the tree, what happened to Harry, Ron, and Hermione. "Well, I can't tell you what happened to Harry and Ron, Fred. I can tell what happened to Hermione, but you'll have to ask Dad on what happened to Harry and Ron." George told his twin. "Well then, what happened to Hermione?" Fred asked George. "The Dementors got her, I didn't get there in time." George sadly said to his twin. "What?! Who sent the Dementors after them?" Fred asked him.

"Fenrir Greyback." George told him angrily. "I used 'Sectumsempra' on him, I asked him where the Dementors went, he pointed in the right direction, I found them, they chased me here, and you know the rest." George told him. "Shoo! The boy needs some rest! Shoo!" Madam Pomfrey told and chased away Fred, Ginny, Bill, and Charlie. "Well, looks like we need to ask Dad for more information about what happened to Harry and Ron, I hope that they didn't get the same treatment that Hermione got." Fred told Ginny, Bill, and Charlie. So, they went to go find Mr. Weasley, but couldn't find him anywhere.

"I hope Dads' alright." Ginny told herself. "Uh oh, looks like the Dementors had some more victims." Bill told them as they walked by a few people that looked like they had their souls ripped out of them. "I wonder who those two are." Ginny told them as she pointed to Harry and Ron still lying on the ground after the Dementor attack. "Ginny, I think that we should leave them alone." Charlie said, knowing what she was going to say next. "But Charlie, I just want see who the are." Ginny told him.

* * *

Chapter 9

"Hmm…, Ok, we can see who they are, but only this once." Charlie told her. So, they went over not knowing that those two are actually: Harry and Ron. They went over and inspected them, and all of them noticed right away that one of them had red-hair. "Hey! I found some glasses!" Ginny yelled to them not far away, she had found Harry's Glasses without knowing it. "This is mysterious, one of them has red-hair while the other has black, the glasses were found not too far away from them, both of their wands look just like Harry and Ron's, and these glasses look just like Harry's, do you think that these two may be Harry and Ron?" Charlie told them after he inspected the glasses and found the wands.

"Hmm…, maybe, but there is only one thing that will make these two Harry and Ron." Ginny told those three. "What?" Fred, Bill, and Charlie said in unison. "If this black-haired boy has the lightning shaped scar, then these two are Harry and Ron because: Ron always stays with Harry from now on after the triwizard tournament and the accidentally poisoning Ron stunt, remember?" Ginny told them. "Yeah, that's right! Lets check, just in case." Bill said. So, they checked and they found the scar.

"It is Harry and Ron!" Ginny yelled to her brothers after she found Harry's scar. "But, what happened to them?" Then, Fred tripped over something. "Ow… that hurt, what's this?" He asked as he pulled up the thing he tripped over. It looked like a piece of the Dementors hoods.

"Looks like the Dementors came and got them too. Looks like we'll have to save them." Bill told them. So, all four of them charged in after the Dementors and found them. Ginny, Fred, Bill, and Charlie all charged in the midst of the Dementors and started yelling: "Stupefy!"


End file.
